


Scented Memories | Lumity - Beta TOH AU

by AGabz



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: A bit of spice, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Beta characters, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I set it to mature you have been warned, Lumity, Mentions of alcohol, One Shot, Short One Shot, beta au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGabz/pseuds/AGabz
Summary: Alcohol makes the pain disappear for only a moment; while memories are just unerasable, it sucks.Luz's eyes kept wandering till she spotted a familiar hue of green. A familiar face who wore clothes of pink and had multiple piercings on her ears.A girl who became a stranger in the blink of an eye. The girl who broke up with her because the disapproval of her parents got to her.Luz certainly didn’t expect seeing her tonight.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 17
Kudos: 219





	Scented Memories | Lumity - Beta TOH AU

**Now Playing: Attention - Charlie Puth**

**0:28 ━━━━ ● ──────── 3:31**

**↺ ͏͏ |◁ ll ▷|⋮ ≡**

**ᴠᴏ ʟᴜᴍᴇ : ▮▮▮▮▮▮▯▯▯▯**

* * *

Luz downs another shot, slamming the tiny glass on the bar; her mind already fogged up after three drinks.

Music had been blasting in her ears since the moment she stepped foot in the establishment—the potent smell of alcohol lingering in the air.

It isn’t her scene—Luz wouldn’t spend her free time in a bar if she had choices—but what better options did she have to let loose?

She looks over to the bartender, trying to muster up a clear voice but failing miserably as her words came out as slurred. “Willowww, I needd moreee—”

Willow, who stood behind the bar, only gave a sharp glare, pushing back the round glasses on the bridge of her nose as she goes back to wiping bottles of wine.

“That’s a no, Noceda. Go home,” Willow says in a firm voice, not sparing another glance at the drunken girl.

Luz scoffed and rolled her eyes at them, her hazy vision focused on the sight of her palms. “Fine, Park. But I’m not going yet.”

The female bartender placed a glass of water in front of her. “If you pass out here, I ain’t taking you home. Got that?”

Luz looked up and met the gaze of Willow before taking a sip of the drink. “Fine by me.” She grabbed her beanie that was on the counter before lazily placing it on her head, not bothering to fix her hair.

She inspected the place once more, the dance floor being packed as usual on a Friday night. She could see people dancing shamelessly as their bodies showed the opposite of what was personal space, the sight of some bodies that passed out from excessive liquid intake.

Alcohol makes the pain disappear for only a moment; while memories are just unerasable, it sucks.

Her eyes kept wandering till she spotted a familiar hue of green. A familiar face who wore clothes of pink and had multiple piercings on her ears.

A girl who became a stranger in the blink of an eye. The girl who broke up with her because the disapproval of her parents got to her.

Luz certainly didn’t expect seeing her here.

“Willow, I’m going home,” Luz says, downing the rest of her water before leaving a few bucks on the counter.

“Sure—Watch yourself,” She replied, busy serving someone else.

Luz headed for the exit, passing the person who used to hold her heart — the reason she tried to drink her sorrows away. But as her nose caught a whiff of the Blight’s perfume, hesitance showed in her steps; a distant scent that brought up memories she wishes she could only forget.

* * *

_“Hey baby, how do I smell?” Amity asks, as she plops next to Luz on the sofa; cuddling closer to her._

_Luz nuzzled her face in the crook of her girlfriend’s neck, taking in the scent of what seemed to be her perfume—the pleasant fragrance of vanilla—before slightly pulling away to leave a kiss on her neck. “Enticing, as always. How come I always smell a distinct scent around you, hm?” the beanie wearing girl asked._

_Amity let out a soft hum. “I have unique perfumes,” She says in a soft-spoken tone. “A collection, you can say.”_

_Luz moved Amity’s hair, exposing her nape and kissing the sensitive spot. “Really? How many?” Luz asked, her breath hitting the Blight’s neck, making her feel shivers run up her spine._

_Amity shifts, now facing Luz. “Maybe an entire cabinet full of them?” She smiles shyly, her hands fiddling with the fabric of Luz’s jacket._

_“Can you show me?”_

_“Really? I thought you wouldn’t be interested in that?”_

_“Well, I am curious as to see why you have so many perfumes.”_

_“Well then, let’s go to the bedroom shall we?” She says as she takes Luz’s hand and leads the way to their destination. The Latina following behind with a small smile forming on her lips._

_They stopped in front of a large cabinet, Amity releasing their hands to grasp at its handles, pulling it open._

_It certainly impressed Luz. In front of her were a variety of perfumes, each varying from colors, fancy names, containers, and certainly unfamiliar scents. It was obvious Amity had quite a collection._

_The Blight took hold of one of the delicate-looking bottles. “You know, Luz—” Amity starts as she takes off the bottle’s cap, a similar scent of vanilla spreading around the room. “—each of these perfumes sort of represent my feelings.”_

_“Really? How so?”_

_“Well...” Amity trails off, finding the words to say as if they were on the tip of her tongue. “Based on their scents, I judge on when I would use them.”_

_The Blight holds up the scent-filled bottle in her hand. “See this? This one I deem as happiness; it’s the one I’m using right now, actually.” Amity smiles, a blush gracing her cheeks as Luz returned a million-dollar smile of her own before turning to look at the rest of the girl’s collection._

_“What’s this one?” the Latina asks, pointing to a container holding a hue of blue._

_“That is like grief, I guess,” Amity replies as she puts back the “happiness” perfume._

_Luz kept admiring her girlfriend’s collection when something else had caught her eye. “Hey, this was the one I gave you for our first year anniversary.” Luz grabs the bottle from the shelf, smiling as she reminisces at the memory of when she gave it to her._

_Amity carefully takes the perfume from Luz’s hands, her eyes giving off the same shine as the day she received the bottle as a present from Luz._

_If perfume bottles were all Luz needed to see Amity’s beautiful smile, she would even go through Eda’s junk to find some good ones for her._

_“That was an amazing day—scratch that, it was more than amazing,” Amity exclaims, her smile just as bright as the spark in her eyes._

_“Actually, this perfume is my second favorite.”_

_“Just second? What’s the first then?”_

_“It’s this one.” Amity takes a perfume bottle of a violet shade and returns the special gifted bottle in her hands, handing it to Luz._

_Luz takes the bottle, scrutinizing it before taking off its cap to smell its scent. On the label read: The Royal Scent_

_“So what emotion do you call this one?” Luz asks as she turns to look at Amity with now glowing red cheeks as she merely whispers a reply at Luz’s question._

_“What’s that? I can’t hear you,” Luz teases, a playful tone in her voice as she puts a hand around her ear as if trying she’s trying to hear Amity._

_Amity squirms in place as she fiddles with her fingers. “I call it pure seduction...”_

_A smirk unknowingly creeps on Luz’s face. “Judging by how this is still full, you haven’t used this one yet, have you?”_

_Amity nods, her cheeks getting hotter by the minute._

_“May I try it on you?”_

_She nods again._

_Luz closes the small gap between them, spraying the perfume on Amity before burying her nose in the crook of Amity’s neck once again and nuzzling as she takes in the scent. Luz’s hand now resting on the back of the Blight’s neck._

_“A mix of happiness and seduction. My new favorite smell.” Luz murmurs on her skin, eliciting a shiver from the still blushing girl._

_“Then I should probably wear this all the time,” Amity says in a whisper._

_“No, Don’t,” Luz says, before slowly leaving small kisses on girl’s neck._

_“Why?”_

_“Because then everybody could smell you as they pass by.” Luz sucks lightly on the skin._

_“Then I’ll just wear it for you,” Amity whispers with a small moan._

_“Yes, baby, only for me. Though just on special occasions, okay?” Luz says as she breaks away. Admiring her minor masterpiece before locking eyes with her girlfriend. The couple clearly feeling the sexual tension lingering in the air._

_“Okay.” She smiles._

_Soon enough, Luz closed the gap._

_Their lips crashed, and in an instant their night became a blur._

* * *

“Luz?”

Luz shakes her head out of the memory, a voice breaking her from her inner thoughts. Amity now standing in front of her.

“Blight.” Luz wore the best smile she could manage. “Fancy seeing you here. But if you’d excuse me, I’m heading out now.”

“Luz, please if we could just talk—“

“Not now, Amity. Maybe another time, but not now.” Luz states, immediately heading for the exit.

Luz knew Amity’s eyes lost the spark.

Luz knew how her voice was slowly breaking.

Luz also knew what perfume she wore.

If she only remembered correctly,

She could only assume it was the scent of despair.

It was called regret.


End file.
